


Laura

by betp



Series: Not!Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betp/pseuds/betp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laura comes back from the dead and does not like stiles. </p><p>also she dies again. just fyi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura

**Author's Note:**

> would probably be a sequel to [bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/586648), somewhere between the two last chapters

so derek and stiles have been together for a few years at this point and they're engaged to be werewolf-married in a few months. it's summertime, and they're gonna do it at the fall equinox because moon, i don't know how this works. do i look like a born werewolf to you? don't answer that.

and everything is cool right now, peter's hardly ever around, he's doing something and no one wants to know what, and erica and boyd are in the on portion of their on-and-off relationship and scott and isaac are in the saw part of their seesaw relationship (so not everything is cool) and jackson found an elixir that helps him get drunk and turns out he's a happy drunk and he's drunk all the time and lydia doesn't really notice because alcoholism isn't really new to her (wow hardly anything is cool is it) and derek and stiles bicker almost perpetually, but they're terribly in love and everyone kind of hates them for it because how can you remain in high spirits in the face of something so pure that it just reminds you that you don't have it?

but everyone is civil, probably, no one complains because derek and stiles are happy. and as dysfunctional a pack as this is, they're all friends now and they want stiles and derek happy.

(maybe they're expecting a kid. who knows? are you into mpreg? as far as i can tell, it's 50/50, and you either love it or you want to puke all over it. me, i don't give a shit.)

but one day derek and stiles are having a quiet night alone together (well, "quiet," heh) when they get a phone call from scott, who is _freaking out_. they hurry into the forest and find peter, looking smug, with lydia, looking horrified and irritated, and none other than a filthy and disheveled laura hale.

she's been dead five years next month and she's back alive and somehow not rotted?? who knows, peter wasn't rotted and he'd been underground for at least a month or two, i don't know how fast corpses rot and frankly i don't care. werewolves! resurrected werewolves, everybody.

she's not the alpha anymore, but she's alive and well all of a sudden and no amount of badgering peter can get him to explain how or why he did it. his only explanation is just a "you're welcome" directed at derek and a jaunty exeunt.

laura is dubiously introduced to the pack that did not exist when she died, moved into her old room of the house that was a charred shell when she died, and exposed to the serene brother who was a brooding pile of irritated snark when she died. except he's a little jumpy now his sister's done being dead.

she makes fast friends with erica, and they spend a lot of time sitting in the kitchen together making fun of derek, and derek just does a sarcastic laugh at them which makes them laugh even harder, and it's kind of sweet except they also make ruthless fun of stiles and it's less goodhearted because laura thinks he's obnoxious and self-righteous, and when he starts getting quiet around her she thinks he's whiny and self-pitying and he just grates on her wrong. besides, he's the only pack member besides lydia who's human, and the only pack member who doesn't have a reason to be there, because she somehow doesn't know about him and derek yet.

she's been there about a month and a half when she comes in on them kissing in the kitchen and she's like, "…oh, y'all are hooking up now"

and derek is like, whoa, because his thing with stiles just felt so natural and right and all that gross shit that it literally never even occurred to him that he would have to tell her about this, like all their packmates and friends were placing bets on when they got together, so it's just sort of like an "oh yeah, wow" moment for derek, and he tells her they're going to be married in the fall

and she's just like, "you're marrying him. you're marrying stiles."

and he's like "yeah"

and she's like "stilinski"

and he's like "y-yeah?"

and stiles is just kind of flattening himself against the fridge like mrs. incredible and watching this go down and wondering if this is how derek felt when scott used to glare at him whenever derek and stiles were together in front of him. laura laughs sort of incredulously, "i thought you had better taste than this," and stiles is like _she's joking. it's a joke_.

and she makes derek go on a walk with her, by which she means step out of stiles' hearing range, and she's like "believe me when i say i don't want to bring this up, der, but pop quiz: what happened the last time you fell in love with a human."

and stiles has been working with derek on this for literally years, so derek says confidently, "it didn't happen because she was human, laura, it happened because she was kate argent." and then for good measure, "and it also wasn't my fault," because stiles always grins proudly and musses his hair and says, "exactly," whenever derek says that.

but laura doesn't know how messed up derek was, and she doesn't know stiles, and she doesn't trust most of these new people, least of all stiles and lydia, (and lydia never expected to have to side with stiles again, but they're gonna have to socially now that laura's all militant towards them) and laura and derek get into an argument because it isn't like derek is going to drop his engagement, it's a long time coming, and derek is like "i would really like it if you came to the ceremony or whatever"

and she's like "you're my baby bro but i don't know if i'm even ok with this?? like he is the worst, even disregarding the fact that i can't fucking stand him"

and derek has to go back to the house and try to come up with a gentle way of telling stiles that one of the most important people to derek hates stiles, that derek is conflicted about going through with it right now with laura so opposed to it.

but in the end it isn't anything stiles didn't subconsciously expect, so before derek can tell him he just says he's craving in'n'out and runs out of the house and derek is worried and laura is like "he can't even have a normal conversation can he" and derek is like "wow laura you don't even get it" and shit is _tense, dawg_

so derek starts going out of his way to put laura at ease and make stiles feel like derek still wants him long-term serious-style, so he'll do things like, while he's sitting on the couch talking with laura, he'll drag stiles onto the couch and have him just _be_ there, mostly to show laura that derek kind of needs stiles. or he and stiles cook dinner and feed it to laura. derek teaches stiles how to make laura's favourite food the way their parents made it.

but this just makes laura kind of angrier and she and derek get into this HUGE FIGHT about it, about how the hales are forgotten, and  peter is evil, and laura died and derek played love connection, and laura can't tell when stiles is lying, and derek says it's because he isn't, stiles is, like, plugging his ears and pretending the problem doesn't exist, and the hale siblings are fucking screaming at each other when the hunters attack.

the argents have calmed in the last several years, wanting to avoid too much conflict because apparently the kanima was enough conflict to last all of them a lifetime, but there is a rival hunting family who somehow caught wind of two resurrected werewolves, and they burn down the house with the wolves trapped inside, which, the beacon hills pack has rebuilt that stupid this three different times from charred rubble by now, and now they're going to have to do it a fourth time because every couple years the hunters feel the need to revisit poetic justice.

stiles goes into a burning building to break mountain ash lines so the wolves can escape. it's pretty difficult for laura to bring herself to mistrust him after that. and stiles and laura have an important bonding moment and she says he's Good after all and promises she'll be at the wereiage ceremony and stiles is touched and derek is relieved and then she dIES oops lol

man

hunters amirite

WELL NOT ALL MY STORIES HAVE TO END WELL

fine stiles and derek do a sex the end

(STYLE UR PREGO)


End file.
